pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy/Archive2
How to have Badges hey dude, Do you know how to get Badges on a wiki, Like i mean, You make a new wiki and it is all new, and do you know how to add badges to the wiki? RaceLord 04:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) X Vandel Pokemonfanon Invite -''Talk To Uni!'' 03:24, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Please block for editing: uyuyuyuyuyuyuyuy to "Gallery" on the Page Pokemon Gijinka. Thanks. - Sorry. I have gotten pretty nervious for Wikia Contributors since X Vandel. - Please block for putting :) on "In anime" on the Sabrina page. Thanks. - Oh...... Well I will tell you if he does anything else. - why'd you reverted my change at the Nincada page? It clearly says it evolves in both! 20:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) well, than the Trivia is wrong, clearly Galaick 20:24, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Pics Ok. And I wasn't doing it for badges, as you can see I stopped after I am still a long way away from getting the badge. Reason I did that was because when I did it the first time, I think I accidentally put in doubles so then I undid it, but then I wasn't so sure if there actually was doubles, but then I undid it AGAIN because I realized that there actually was doubles. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 22:32, January 18, 2011 (UTC) To Do Lists and Projects Crimsonnavy do you think that we need to make to do lists for this wiki and make projects that are about a certain area of this wiki like bulbapedia? Thanks for reading my proposal.Gatorfan6 20:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) English Generation V Names Just so you know, all english Pokemon generation V names have been revealed. look on www.pokebeach.com Confirmed You may not know this, but it has been confirmed that there are only 649 pokemon. Not 650 or more. Also the Generation V english names have been confirmed.Gatorfan6 21:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC) You did not win the November 2010 poll. Why did you say that you did? - Okay. Can you do the Nominations thing because I am really busy with Featured Location, Featured Move, and Featured Character, and Featured Pokemon for the Main page. Okay? - Sorry. It has a setback clock for a diffrent time zone and it alerts me when I need to change it. So I have to change it. I'll try to change the time on it. - Remove Could you remove something for me? ;) This Category lists Pokémon that are or were owned by Paul. is listed at some of Paul's Pokémon. Could you remove it?--Station7 15:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.--Station7 16:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Do you mind telling me how you make information boxes? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) hi Hi, I hope to come here more often because sometimes I work on the Victorious wiki as an admin there. So I hope to contribute here just as much! 1254victoria 12:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Evanf has left and wants me to replace him in PokePower This blogpost will explain http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hstar/Replacing_Evanf Evanf told me I'm replacing him on PokePower he even left a note on my talk page. Except I'm an "Anime Tasker" Please don't be angry Hstar 17:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Continued I'd like the name Anime Tasker if you wouldn't mind because I work mainly on Anime related articles but I sometimes do other tasks too. If thats okay with you. Thank you for being sympathetic with me, I was very nervous lol. Is there anything I'll need to do with my profile page if I'm accepted, and if that happens would you be able to help me? Hstar 17:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's the one that has the picture of the trainer, your main Pokemon, and that information. You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 18:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Next Step I have finished the prev/nav header by changing japanese to the english name. What do you want me to do? Tell me something and I will do it! :) By the way I got a copy of Pokemon Black yesterday from japan!Gatorfan6 20:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! Thank you! But can you tell me how to get sprites for my team? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 11:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile Edits Nevermind. I found out how. But can you please try to fix the thing on my profile that in my information box thing, it says that I have 741 edits, and it's true, but on my profile it only says about 540. But, sometimes when I go to my profile it says 741, but when I leave it and come back again, it goes back to about 540. Do you know anything about this??? You Can't Mess With The King of the Dark! 12:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm back and still a member of PokePower. - Re: PokeBox template That template is not intended to be used on userpages. Since his/her userpage was a copy of Bulbasaur's page, I simply replaced it by the default userpage. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 17:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) He won't stop. And if it worked for me, it may work for him. And BTW I am making a Pokemon Teams thing to make the Wiki grow, and can you help me with it: [1]. I hope you can help. - Poll Archives Template I think you should portect it so nobody deletes all the polls. Franky bob (Talk!||Team History) 23:13, January 24, 2011 (UTC) You ad Gatorfan6 were talking about Projects and leaders to manage them like on other wikis? Well can I be leader of Project Character? I have made over 100 articles about characters. - Evanf Grass Team Crimsonnavy I would really appreciate it if you would join the Grass Team because nobody seems to want to join the grass team.Here is the link. Usermade:PokemonTeams.Gatorfan6 21:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! I already did a little Pokemon tweet on the Wikia Anime twitter so let me know what you think! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 03:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a week Remember you said "I would say give it another week, if he doesn't reply on any medium, Franky bob or I will admit you..." well it's been a week/7 days since the 23rd of January (when this all started and I contacted MrArceus) I don't know about anyone else but I haven't received anything from Mr Arceus saying I could or couldn't join. Should I wait another week? PokePower Thank you very much. I am very proud to be a member. You Can't Mess With... The King of the Dark! 20:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Fake pokemon pages The user Samueljoos is making fake pokemon pages I just thought I would tell you because you are a admin.jesse$ 23:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Bakugancollecter. Thank you! Big thank you from me to you, Evanf and the LatiasFan for being really supportive of me. Especially you for letting me in. Wow. I misspelled my own signature... Embarrassing. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 21:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. This is User:OshawottRocks and I was wondering how to make a signature. OshawottRocks 21:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hi, i'm new here at wikia, and I noticed that a random page was created and it had nothing to do with anything. How do you remove it? Qazqaz555 17:02, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Do you know how to make different archives for my talk page? It's getting pretty long. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but I havn't made any seperate pages linked to my profile yet. Do you mind telling me how? Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Archive Thank you. And am I supposed to move all of my current messages to the Archive? Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 17:34, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Meet Darkraian10... The Chief PokePower Blogger! 18:15, February 2, 2011 (UTC) blocking users Hi it's me again. How do you block users from giving out false information? I just saw "Lucario is really hot" on the Lucario page, and deleted it. Qazqaz555 20:11, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Names of Gen. V Official Looks like the names were the real deal. All of the names of the Gen. V Pokémon are correct. THANK GOD...Check out Serebii and you'll see. x.x SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:PokePower I'm sorry I didn't know. I'm just excited about getting 800 edits. Can I please join PokePower?''Gator''fan6 11:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Gatorfan6 If you wish to hear my opinion - not that it's important - it's your decision. I think Gatorfan6 should join PokePower, (I checked his EditCount and excluding talk messages etc. He has 860 edits and counting) because he is a very good categorizer - he has put a lot of pages into the correct categories and that's what he would like his job to be "Organizer" someone who specialises in organizing the wiki e.g. categorizing etc. (He's also created soem templates, I haven't seen them so I'll let you be the judge of those) As he's good at that and he wants his job to be that, that is my reason for him to join - his job would be something he's good at. Thank you for reading I hope you have listened to my thoughts and you will take them into consideration when you make the decision. You are a good leader btw and a good cover for MrArceus. Cilan and Siblings Use the right names you nitwits, or don't post articles at all.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 03:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC)'' :It's hard not to when this place isn't run right.--ようこそ地獄へ - "Yōkoso jigoku e."'' ("Enter the Hell of Darknesslover") 07:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC)'' I did. But that is not what I meant. I meant to say a PokePower member. (I don't know why I said that) ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 11:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crim ur deleting my Geechisu and and Touya and Touka updates go to PokeBeach.com and u'll se that itz PROVEN!!!! Thank You Thank you so much for letting me be a member of PokePower. It is a great honour.''Gator''fan6 20:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Crim could u please Update Touya (game) and Touka (game) there english names are Blair and Whitlea its up at Pokebeach.com so update them becuz da page iz BLOCKED and i'm tired of updating it every 5 seconds cuz some1's deleting them!! Thank You 2 more thingz Geechisu's english name really is Ghetsis and that Nimbasa City has 2 s's so its Nimbassa City. Hey how can i get a My Favorite Pokemon thing too! and all those Templates and stuff i'm new here would you please help me and if u didnt kno i'm that unregistered user that updated Geechisu to be Ghetsis and Touya and Touka! Are you watching the superbowl? (Random, I know) ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 01:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... Me neither. I just always watch the superbowl games. I HATE the packers... ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 01:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Dude i cant do the my favorite Pokemon is thing help? and also how did u get that thing were u put a pic of Gold and had info on there? HELP Please! "PhantomChampionZ" 01:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey i cant add a pic for the info thing were it asks a name and the A.K.A. thing what do i need to do? "PhantomChampionZ" 02:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you add a Trivia thing for all of the Unova towns? Phantom_Champion_Z 20:22, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Dark Team Yes please. On it, could you put on Darkrai, Shiny Charizard, Zekrom, Hydreigon, Zoroark, and any others you recommend. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:18, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope. That's perfect! Thank you so much. ^_^ ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 20:46, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Also, thanks for fixing that. Actually, thanks again for everything that you have done for me! You are the best! ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:05, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay. And one more thing, do you have any idea of why my user page tells everyone that I joined on January 7 whe I actually joined mid-late November. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:13, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Grass Team Yes that would be very nice. Please include Shaymin (Land Form), Torterra, and Virizion and any others that you would recommend.''Gator''fan6 21:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Say for the Green Team Banner can you include Serperior he's my favorite Grass type pokemon and since i'm a part of the green team i only think its fair that i get to have a Pokemon on the Grass team.Phantom_Champion_Z 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nope it's perfect.''Gator''fan6 22:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Banner Sure that would be nice thanks. Bakugancollecter The only ones I want are pikachu raichu, the electric legendarys, and the ones from the page. Also if you could add a lightningbolt in the backround. The banner is awsome thanks. Thanks Thank you for deleting that page.I'm glad ""******* up"is gone.Red suplexknight is my name. Re:PokePower Hello, It's been awhile. I hope you're doing good. I would love to join PokePower but I'm afraid I haven't seen MrArceus here is awhile? CelestiaStar 23:01, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, Done. I added the Templates and my sig on the Pokepower page. Since I usually handle different task I should be labeled as "Multi-Tasker", I'm also on the lookout for vandalism. Thank You for letting me join I appreciate it. CelestiaStar 00:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Okay. And by the way, congrats on being ranked #1!!! ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 20:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... Sorry about for getting that... Again. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 22:10, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Gym Leader template what do you mean? City Gyms Response Sorry. Thought it would be cool to differentiate. Anyway, how much info is needed for an article not to be a stub, you know, like what kind of info do you need? Cause the gym artiles that are already here look a bit disorganized, except for Pewter and Violet gyms. Winxfan1 03:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Thanks for the info. I guess every gym artile should be like the Unova ones. Winxfan1 03:27, February 14, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Move Request I would like to request the follow pages to be move. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 05:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) * Pokémon - I Choose You! → IL001: Pokémon - I Choose You! * Pokémon Emergency! → IL002: Pokémon Emergency! * Ash Catches a Pokémon → IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon * Challenge of the Samurai → IL004: Challenge of the Samurai * Showdown in Pewter City → IL005: Showdown in Pewter City * Clefairy and the Moon Stone → IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone * The Water Flowers of Cerulean City → IL007: The Water Flowers of Cerulean City What?! I mean.... What?! How....... oh....... PokePower........I meant Pokemon Teams........oh...I knew that. Sorry. I have a habit of not putting descriptions on pictures and I always forget to make the link on the other page. Sorry. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Member date Oh yeah! I forgot that I joined a log time ago, but I never bothered to edit anything. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Sorry about that. I searched up different things, but some of the same things kept poping up. And I also forgot that the page was for ANIME only. Sorry. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 21:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Adminship I am just curious, what does it take to become an admin? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 22:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I was just curious. And about that new project in PokePower... What should I do to help that? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 23:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 23:13, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I just read the talk page for PokePower and are we going through with the badge? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 01:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) site Are we allowed to take stuff on serebii.net? Blazero 02:36, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Okay. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 22:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Okay Your Opinion on Something I need your opinion on something: What do you think of this as an index for the Orange Islands season: OI084. OI is short for Orange Islands and then theres the episode number. In addition, there should be a "Pokemon Orange Islands Episodes" category. What do you think? Winxfan1 01:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 I have a question. Is there a rule that says when you make a page, you can't just put a template on it? Because I've noticed that a lot of the newer pokemon episode pages are like this.Cinnamon 115 02:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much. I really appreciate your opinion. Winxfan1 11:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Ash Pokemon Template I just looked at The AshPokemon Template and there's no section for the Oak's Lab Pokemon oh and congrats on being #1 Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 17:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I hope you did not think I was the one who put the photos of the pokemon anime characters on the page it was User:Winxfan1. oh do you want to be friends? User:Amyroselove Thanks for lettin' me stay. =3 I love Pokemon. Always have (even though I'm 17!) lol. =D Right now, I'm being attacked by a non-resgistered user who has taken a dislike to me after I marked his Fan-made Pokemon "Candidates for Deletion", etc. Would it be possible for you to ban him and maybe revert all the pages he's starting to spam? Thank you. Violo 03:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot to link to his IP. Here it is. Violo 03:30, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I owe you one. Thanks for defending my episode articles for IL073-IL083. If there is anything I can do for you name it. Winxfan1 14:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Using Bulbapedia content Hi, Please read the notice shown below the edit box: I would advise you to remove the numerous images you have uploaded from Bulbapedia. Thank you, --Immewnity 20:05, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Iamges are copyrighted by Nintendo not Bulbapedia it's fair use! — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 :A number of them are in fact original images not provided by Nintendo, but created by users on Bulbapedia.--Immewnity 20:22, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :As a response to this: : :Attribution — You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). :Noncommercial — You may not use this work for commercial purposes.--Immewnity 20:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks . Thanks for what you've done for the anime department. Winxfan1 21:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Hydreigon Hydreigon does not have an English name, so can we just leave it as Sazandora until confirmed. Xigua 19:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Xigua Vandal once again inserting false information have been banned twice before. * — inserting false information — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 00:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bulbapedia images There are a lot... I'll simplify the major one down: the vast majority of character art. Not to mention that practically every image Gaehwasan, Allessandro1999, Mulbeni, Winxfan1, and Amyroselove uploaded are all stolen, with Gaehwasan being the largest offender at literally hundreds of stolen images.-- 15:35, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Other than the Generation IV and V maps (which might need attribution) I am sure rest of the other official artworks are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak/The Pokémon Company/Creatures which are stand for fair use because Bulbapedia didn't created these images they are created by the those companies. Uploading, editing and extracting images is not the same as creating it.— ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 20:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Read the licensing. You may copy and modify Bulbapedia content, provided you attribute it to Bulbapedia. You may copy and modify Bulbapedia content, provided it is not for commercial purposes. You may copy and modify Bulbapedia content, provided the resulting work is also licensed under the same copyright as the Bulbapedia content. Therefore, if you can find a source that isn't Bulbapedia, then feel free to upload it. But, when taken from Bulbapedia, it is against that law. Considering that a number of the official art took me hours to render, yes, attribution is needed.--Immewnity 21:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::As an addition to this: I am perfectly fine with images that did not originate from Bulbapedia, but a large number of the ones that you (referring to Gaehwasan here) have uploaded originated from Bulbapedia, namely maps and FRLG Gym Leader art.--Immewnity 21:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I did read the licensing. :*'Other Rights' — In no way are any of the following rights affected by the license: :::Your fair dealing or fair use rights, or other applicable copyright exceptions and limitations; :2. Fair Use Rights. Nothing in this license is intended to reduce, limit, or restrict any rights arising from fair use, first sale or other limitations on the exclusive rights of the copyright owner under copyright law or other applicable laws. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 21:49, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi hi! Thank you so much for welcoming me! It is an honour to meet you! ----PechaBerryGirl